In typical multi-window navigation, a scope item selected in the scope (left side tree) window results in objects of the selected scope being displayed in the upper right display pane. When the user selects an object in the upper right display pane, details of the selected object appear in the lower right display pane. This is the typical model used for such applications as the Exchange software application by Microsoft Corporation. In other words, a single selection drives a single window. Although this simplicity in linkage provides some benefits, the lack of dynamics and the inability or limited ability to independently manipulate a work space view has limitations, particularly in more sophisticated software monitoring systems which are available. Therefore, there is a need for a system which can dynamically and independently link windows and which can provide drill down capabilities as well as the capability to link windows back to source windows.
The invention described below addresses these and other disadvantages.